The traditional method of abdominal surgery involves creating an incision in a patient large enough so that the surgeon can work with and handle directly the patient's organs and tissues. Unfortunately, this traditional method carries with it a relatively high risk of infection due to the exceptional amount of exposure to which the patient's internal organs are subjected during the surgery. Other significant drawbacks associated with traditional methods of abdominal surgery are the length of recovery time required for a patient and the significant pain suffered because of the size of the incision.
These negative effects of surgical treatment were significantly mitigated by the introduction of endoscopic surgery. Endoscopic surgery generally involves making one or more relatively small incisions in a patient's abdomen and then inserting one or more small surgical tools. The surgical tools are generally mounted on one end of a long, thin element having on the other end a handle and a means for actuating or manipulating the surgical tool. The endoscopic surgical tools are also often outfitted with optical and light-delivery channels so that the surgeon can view the area of the surgery.
While the advent of endoscopic surgical techniques significantly reduced the drawbacks of traditional surgical techniques, endoscopic surgery still involves a relatively high risk of infection, a relatively long recovery period, and significant pain for the patient. Recently, these negative effects have been even further reduced by the introduction of transluminal endoscopic surgery.
In transgastric surgery, which is a type of transluminal surgery which utilizes a patient's gastric tract, an endoscopic tool is inserted into the patient's mouth and fed to the patient's stomach. The wall of the patient's stomach can then be punctured so that the tool can access other parts of the patient's abdomen. An incision in the wall of the stomach is preferable to external incisions because there are no nerve endings in the stomach. Transluminal endoscopic surgery reduces patient pain and recovery time as well as the risk of infection. In other types of transluminal surgery, the endoscopic tool is inserted into a patient's rectum, colon, or vagina. All or nearly all locations in a patient's abdominal cavity can be accessed via at least one of these body cavities.
Methods of transluminal surgery traditionally require the use of a complicated endoscopic tool. The endoscopic tool that is inserted into the patient for transluminal surgery generally includes one or more surgical tools, an optical channel, one or more light channels, and/or one or more channels for evacuation or insufflation. The tools often have other unique features. First, they preferably are designed such that insertion into the patient's body is easy and causes the patient a minimum of trauma. Second, the tool preferably provides a means for multiple surgical tools to be used to exert force or perform functions in multiple directions at the surgical site. This is more difficult in transluminal surgery because there is only one possible angle of approach since the tools are preferably inserted in the same place, for example, the patient's mouth. In conventional endoscopic surgery on the other hand, tools can be inserted at multiple locations so that the surgeon has an advantageous ‘working triangle.’ The working triangle allows the surgeon to exert force in multiple directions and therefore better perform surgical tasks. In transluminal surgery it is more difficult to create this working triangle since the tools are inserted parallel to one another.
There are various examples in the prior art of endoscopic tools which are intended for or could be used in transluminal surgery and which attempt to address the concerns described above. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,090 to Yoon, U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,503 to Matsui et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,029,435 to Nakao all disclose endoscopic surgical apparatuses which can be used in transluminal surgical techniques.
A significant drawback which all of these endoscopic surgical systems have in common is that they are complicated to deploy. This disadvantage is particularly important in methods of transluminal surgery because the system must be capable of quickly and easily switching between a state in which the system is easily moved through a patient's body cavities and a state in which the surgical tools are ‘triangulated.’ During a typical transluminal procedure, the system may be switched between these two states at least three times. The capabilities of the endoscopic tool or tools employed by the surgeon are vital to the ease, efficiency, and ultimately the success of any transluminal surgical procedure.
Therefore, what is needed is a method for performing transluminal surgery which minimizes the strain on a surgical patient, minimizes the patient's recovery time, reduces the risk to the patient of infection, and is effective for a wide variety of surgical procedures.